Lily Potter
|śmierć = 31 października 1981 roku, Dolina Godryka, Anglia, Wielka Brytania |krew = Mugolak |podpis = mały|lewo|100px |tytuł = * Prefekt * Prefekt Naczelny |płeć = K |oczy = Zielone |włosy = * Ciemnorude * Kasztanowe |rodzina = * * Harry Potter * * Vernon Dursley * Dudley Dursley * * * Ginny Potter * Lily Luna Potter * James Syriusz Potter * Albus Severus Potter * * |różdżka = 10¼", wierzba, bardzo elegancka |patronus = Łania |przynależność = * Zakon Feniksa * Rodzina Evans * Rodzina Potter * Klub Ślimaka * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor |aktor = * Geraldine Somerville * Susie Shinner * Ellie Darcey-Alden * Beata Łuczak |pseudonim = * Wariatka Lily * Evans * Słodka Lily Potter |dom = Gryffindor |rasa = Człowiek |status = * Mężatka * Wdowa }} Lily J.Imię pojawia się na liście uczniów nagrodzonych trofeami i nagrodami (zobacz to zdjęcie). Potter (zd. Evans; ur. 30 stycznia 1960 − zm. 31 października 1981 roku w Dolinie Godryka) — czarownica pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny. O swoich czarodziejskich zdolnościach dowiedziała się będąc dzieckiem dzięki Severusowi Snape'owi, któremu na początku nie uwierzyła. Severus mieszkał w pobliżu jej domu. Powiedział jej o istnieniu magii, a także nauczył ją kilku zaklęć. Lily i Severus stali się sobie przez to bliżsi, jednak przez lata ich przyjaźń stała się napięta, ze względu na zainteresowanie Snape'a czarną magią, a także dołączeniem do śmierciożerców. Na piątym roku, Lily zakończyła swoją przyjaźń z Severusem, tuż po tym, jak nazwał ją szlamą. Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w latach 1971–1978 i została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Jako utalentowana czarownica, Lily była członkiem Klubu Ślimaka, a na siódmym roku została prefektem naczelnym oraz zaczęła się spotykać z Jamesem. Po ukończeniu szkoły, Lily wyszła za mąż, za Jamesa Pottera, któremu urodziła syna − Harry'ego. Ona, James i jego przyjaciele (Syriusz Black III, Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew) dołączyli do Zakonu Feniksa podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Lily i jej mąż byli zmuszeni do ukrycia się, po tym, jak się dowiedzieli, że proroctwo dotyczy Voldemorta i Harry'ego. Zostali zdradzeni przez Petera Pettigrew, który, jak się później okazało, był jednym ze sług Czarnego Pana. Lily z Jamesem zostali zamordowani przez Voldemorta w 1981 roku w noc Halloween, chroniąc swojego syna. W 1998 roku Lily na krótko pojawiła się przez Kamień Wskrzeszenia wraz z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Remusem. Biografia Wczesne życie mały|lewo| Lily w wieku 10 lat|180x180px Lily urodziła się 30 stycznia 1960 roku jako druga córka pani i pana Evansów. Miała starszą siostrę mugolkę – Petunię. W wieku dziewięciu lat zaprzyjaźniła się z Severusem Snape'em mieszkającym w Cokeworth, niedaleko rodziny Evans. Severus był pierwszą osobą, która powiedziała Lily, że jest czarownicą. On sam chętnie opowiadał jej o świecie magii, a także o Hogwarcie, mówiąc jej, że mogliby razem do niej uczęszczać. Pierwotnie Petunia i Lily były blisko siebie, jednak zdolności magiczne Lily, a także znajomość ze Snape'em stwarzały problemy między siostrami. Zazdroszcząc jej, Petunia napisała list do Dumbledore'a z zapytaniem, czy ona również mogłaby chodzić do Hogwartu. Po przeczytaniu odmowy znienawidziła świat magii. Pierwszą różdżkę Lily kupiła u Ollivandera. Miała 10¼ cala, drewno z wierzby, była bardzo elegancka. Według Ollivandera bardzo dobra do czarowania. Nauka w Hogwarcie mały|rights|220x220px|Przydział Lily do Gryffindoru W wieku jedenastu lat zaczęła uczęszczać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, gdzie została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Była wyjątkowo dobra z zaklęć i eliksirów, dlatego właśnie przyciągnęła uwagę profesora Slughorna, który później zaprosił ją do Klubu Ślimaka. Na piątym roku, często stawała po stronie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela – Severusa Snape'a – mimo, że był zastraszany i wyśmiewany przez Jamesa Pottera, którego uważała za aroganckiego chłopaka. Lily chciała, aby tyran dał spokój Severusowi, ale w tym samym czasie Snape obraził Evans, nazywając ją „szlamą”. Severus błagał Lily o przebaczenie, jednak ta z kolei zapytała go, czy nadal rozważa dołączenie do śmierciożerców. mały|196x196px|lewo|Panna Evans na piątym roku Kiedy on nie zaprzeczył, Lily zrozumiała, że Snape nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że bycie śmierciożercą jest złe. I tak ich drogi się rozeszły. Podczas sceny pod wierzbą James zapytał Lily o randkę, jednak ona odmówiła, twierdząc, że jest „aroganckim gnojkiem”, bo zastraszał wielu uczniów, szczególnie Severusa Snape'a. Syriusz Black jako najlepszy przyjaciel Jamesa ze szkoły później powiedział, że popisywał się i robił z siebie głupka, gdy Lily była w pobliżu. Lily jednak nienawidziła Jamesa. Mimo że nie pochwalała jego zastraszania, zaczęła go podziwiać, kiedy stanął za swoimi przyjaciółmi i innymi ludźmi, kiedy zaczęto ich torturować przez początek siódmego roku oraz uznała, że James znacznie dojrzał, okazując się odpowiedzialnym i odważnym chłopakiem. Możliwe że dalej chciał zastraszać Snape'a, ale był gotów przestać to robić dla Lily. Zobaczywszy ten fakt, Lily w końcu umówiła się z nim, a później zaczęła z nim chodzić. mały|rights|185px|Lily jako Gryfonka. Pod koniec 1977, James i Lily mieli katastroficzne spotkanie z Petunią i jej ówczesnym narzeczonym, Vernonem Dursleyem, które prawdopodobnie miało miejsce podczas przerwy świątecznej, kiedy jeszcze byli w Hogwarcie. Vernon próbował zaimponować Jamesowi swoim samochodem, czarodziej z kolei chwalił się swoim dobrobytem materialnym. Później nastąpiła między nimi sprzeczka, która zakończyła się awanturą i wylanymi łzami Lilyyoutube. James obiecał, że przeprosi, lecz nigdy się to nie stało z powodu wczesnej śmierci. Petunia wyszła za mąż pod koniec 1977 roku. Choć Lily i James zostali zaproszeni na ślub, Petunia nie zgodziła się, by Lily została jej druhną. W recepcji Vernon nie chciał rozmawiać z Jamesem, a w jego zasięgu nazwał go „jakimś magiem”. Małżeństwo i Zakon Feniksa mały|lewo|266px|James, Lily i Glizdogon w Zakonie Feniksa Po ukończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie w 1978 roku, Lily i James pobrali się. Jej siostra, Petunia i jej mąż nie chcieli uczestniczyć w ślubie. Kontakty między siostrami się ograniczyły. Wiadomo jednak, że po narodzinach syna, Lily wysłała do Petunii list. Potterowie stali się w pełnym wymiarze godnymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa, organizacją, która miała walczyć ze sprzymierzeńcami Lorda Voldemorta, jak i nim samym. Dołączyli do niego wraz z innymi przyjaciółmi Jamesa, Syriuszem Blackiem, Remusem Lupinem i Peterem Pettigrew. Podczas wojny, Potterowie przeciwstawili się Voldemortowi, co najmniej trzy razy. Za pierwszym razem odmówili, gdy ten chciał ich z rekrutować do swojej armii. Życie w ukryciu i śmierć mały|190px|Lily broniąca swojego syna, Harry'ego Lily zaszła w ciążę jesienią 1979 roku. W tym samym czasie Sybilla Trelawney przepowiedziała przed Albusem Dumbledore'em, że „ten, który będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie będzie znać” urodzi się pod koniec lipca, a jego rodzice unikną trzykrotnie starcia z Voldemortem. Pierwsza część proroctwa została podsłuchana przez byłego przyjaciela Lily, Severusa, który stał się Śmierciożercą. On lojalnie powtórzył wszystko, co usłyszał i był przerażony, gdy Voldemort uwierzył, że proroctwo „mówi” o synu Lily, Harrym. To było zagrożeniem dla Lily, co doprowadziło do zmienienia strony przez Snape'a, ostrzegając tym samym Dumbledore'a o planach Czarnego Pana i przysięgając mu, że odda wszystko, by tylko uchronił Lily, którą nadal kochał przed niebezpieczeństwem. To nieustanne poświęcenie Snape'a dla Lily sprawiło, że Dumbledore był pewien prawdziwej lojalności jego podwładnego. Potterowie ukrywali się, gdy Lily była jeszcze w ciąży. Ich syn Harry James Potter urodził się 31 lipca 1980 roku, a przez niebezpieczeństwo zdecydowali że chrzest Harry'ego będzie bardzo pośpieszną i spokojną sprawą. Jedynym gościem miał być Syriusz. Również ze względu na zagrożenie, Lily i James chcieli mianować Syriusza Blacka na Strażnika Tajemnicy, ten jednak powiedział Potterom, że Voldemort szybko domyśliłby się, iż to on nim jest, więc wybrali Petera. Małżonkowie jednak mianowali Syriusza na ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego. W liście do mężczyzny, który dostał około pierwszych urodzin swojego chrześniaka, Lily wspomina, że dziecku bardzo spodobała się zabawka od niego i że mają kota domowego. Lily wysłała list do Petunii z wiadomością o urodzeniu Harry'ego. Miała być to ostatnia informacja którą wysłała siostrze, chociaż potem Petunia wysłała im wazon na święta. Na ich dom w Dolinie Godryka Gryffindora rzucono zaklęcie Fideliusa. Ich Strażnik Tajemnicy, Peter Pettigrew zdradził Potterów mówiąc Czarnemu Panu gdzie się ukrywają. mały|150x150px mały|lewo|190px|Lily wraz ze swoim synem; ostatni moment przed śmiercią. 31 października 1981 roku, Voldemort wszedł do ich domu. James powiedział Lily, by zabrała Harry'ego i uciekła, gdy sam próbował powstrzymać czarnoksiężnika. Niestety nieuzbrojony Potter nie miał szans w starciu z napastnikiem. Czarny Pan, który postanowił wysłuchać prośby Severusa, chciał dać Lily szansę. Ona stanowczo odmówiła i gdy stanęła przed kołyską swojego dziecka, agresor ją zabił. Ponieważ śmierć matki była czystą ofiarą (chciała umrzeć, nie ratować się), Harry został oznaczony ochroną jej miłości i dlatego zaklęcie Voldemorta odbiło się niczym od tarczy, niszcząc jego ciało i tymczasowo pokonując go. Harry został wtedy niemalże nietknięty, pozostała mu jedynie blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Wtedy stał się sławny jako ,,Chłopiec, który przeżył" i jego los został przypieczętowany. Gdyby nie miłość Severusa do Lily, co doprowadziło do jego błagania, aby nie zabijał jego ukochanej, Lily nie stałaby się ofiarą, a Harry najprawdopodobniej zginąłby. Po śmierci mały|180px|Lily pojawia się dzięki Priori Incantatem. Po tym jak, Lily i James zostali zamordowani, Petunia załatwiła im pogrzeb, ponieważ James nie miał już rodziny. Potem niechętnie opiekowała się jej synem. Jakkolwiek, Harry nie zobaczył swojej matki po raz ostatni. Podczas pierwszego roku, natknąwszy się na zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, zobaczył w nim swoich rodziców wraz z dziadkami, jak i innymi przodkami. Pod koniec 1991 roku, Hagrid dał mu album wypełniony zdjęciami jego rodziny. W swoim trzecim roku, kiedy spotkał dementora, był zmuszony do ponownego przeżywania śmierci rodziców. mały|lewo|Harry przyglądający się Lily i Jamesowi w lustrze Ain Eingarp W tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia podczas pojedynku Harry'ego z Czarnym Panem, Lily pojawia się jako jedna ze zjaw wraz z ojcem Harry'ego, Cedrikiem Diggorym, Bertą Jorkins i mugolem Frankiem Bryce. Przyczynia się tym do kolejnego triumfu Harry'ego nad wrogiem. W Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa widzimy Lily w myślodsiewni, kiedy broni Snape'a przed huncwotami. W Harrym Potterze i Księciu Półkrwi postać Lily przewija się głównie za sprawą Horacego Slughorna, który uważa, że Harry odziedziczył talent do eliksirów właśnie po matce (w rzeczywistości korzystał ze starego, zapisanymi wskazówkami podręcznika Księcia Półkrwi, czyli Severusa Snape'a). mały|240x240px W tomie siódmym Lily wraz z Jamesem, Remusem, Syriuszem i innymi pojawia się na ostatniej drodze Harry'ego do pokonania Voldemorta. Wygląd mały|lewo|Lily w latach szkolnych W dzieciństwie posiadała bladą twarz i ciemnorude włosy, gdy dorosła były one zaś długie, kasztanowe i opadały jej na twarz. Miała jasnozielone oczy w kształcie migdałów (jako dziecko i dorosły), które odziedziczył po niej jej syn Harry, usta koloru malin i jasną cerę. Była średniego wzrostu. Ona i James byli opisywani jako atrakcyjna para''Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka), Akt Czwarty, Scena Trzecia. Harry podróżując w przeszłość uznał, że nawet w obliczu śmierci była piękna. Charakter Lily była utalentowaną i popularną czarownicą, a także ulubienicą profesora eliksirów, Horacego Slughorna w czasach szkolnych. Uważał, że była dowcipna i czarująca, jak również utalentowana w dziedzinie eliksirów. Remus Lupin określił ją niegdyś jako niezwykle życzliwą osobę, mającą nawyk widzenia dobra w innych, nawet jeśli sami w sobie go nie widzieli. Była kobietą o jasno zdefiniowanych zasadach moralnych. Przynajmniej raz krzyczała na Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka za zastraszanie jej najlepszego przyjaciela, Severusa Snape'a. Gdy Severus nazwał ją szlamą uświadomiła sobie, że jest oddany Voldemortowi i coraz głębiej fascynuje się Czarną Magią. Z tego powodu nie przyjęła jego późniejszych przeprosin i na zawsze zakończyła z nim przyjaźń. mały|220x220px|Lily trafiona zaklęciem Avada Kedavra|lewo Choć miała ostry język i nie posiadała żadnych problemów z postawieniem się na innych, kiedy była zdenerwowana, Lily nadal była typem osoby, która dawałaby drugą szansę, gdyby ktoś okazałby się jej godzien. Najbardziej godnym uwagi przykładem tej jakości byłoby to, że w końcu zgodziła się na randkę z Jamesem po tym, jak przestał zastraszać innych, mimo że nie miała dobrej opinii na jego temat podczas wcześniejszych lat szkolnych. Najbardziej znamiennymi cnotami Lily i jej męża były ich odwaga i zdolność do samo poświęcenia: trzykrotnie sprzeciwiali się Voldemortowi jako członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, a nawet poświęcili swoje życie, by chronić ich syna. Wielokrotnie zauważano również, że Harry ma charakter bardzo podobny do swojej matki. Umiejętności magiczne Jako dziecko Lily potrafiła w pewnym stopniu kontrolować zdolności, co Harry zobaczył we wspomnieniach Snape'a w ostatnim tomie (udowadnia to fragment, gdy Lily podniosła z ziemi gałązkę i zakręciła nią w powietrzu). Jest to dość niezwykłe, ponieważ młodzi czarodzieje zazwyczaj nie potrafią kontrolować umiejętności. W Hogwarcie Lily uchodziła za niezwykle zdolną czarownicę. W szóstym tomie Horacy Slughorn powiedział Harry'emu, że był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, iż Lily Evans urodziła się w rodzinie mugoli. mały|220x220px|Severus Snape przytulający martwą Lily Możemy wnioskować, iż Voldemort myślał, że Lily jest czystej krwi, ponieważ chciał mieć Potterów w swojej armii. Czarny Pan nie tolerował mugolaków, więc jeśli by wiedział, że Lily jest z mugolskiej rodziny, to bez wątpienia nie starałby się jej przeciągnąć na stronę śmierciożerców. Chociaż w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata tajemnic cząstka Voldemorta powiedziała „Wkrótce spotkasz swoją szlamowatą matkę”. Szlamami określa się mugolskie dzieci. Więc albo to błąd w tłumaczeniu lub Czarny Pan wiedział o statusie krwi Lily. A poza tym wybrał Harry'ego, gdy musiał wybrać między nim, a Neville'em. Wybrał Harry'ego, bo był półkrwi, czyli musiał wiedzieć o krwi Lily. Prawdopodobnie chciał Potterów po swojej stronie z powodu ich syna. Najprawdopodobniej pomyślał, że jeśli ich syn będzie śmierciożercą, nie zabije go. Najprawdopodobniej uważał, że jeśli ten chłopiec da radę go zabić, będzie potężnym czarodziejem, więc żeby mieć go po swojej stronie, gotów był zaakceptować Lily. * '''Miłość': Lily przejawiała ogromną ilość przez całe życie. Z miłością poświęciła się dla swojego syna w wieku 21 lat, przez co on mógł przetrwać zaklęcie Avada Kedavra. Magia jej miłosnej ofiary nadal chroniła Harry'ego przez prawie szesnaście lat po jej śmierci. * Eliksiry: Według Horacego Slughorna Lily była w tym znakomita. Miała "instynktowne zrozumienie" tematu. * Zaklęcia: Różdżka Lily była bardzo dobra do zaklęć, co oznaczało że musiała być w tym bardzo dobra. Potrafiła wyczarować cielesnego patronusa, co było bardzo zaawansowaną magią. Jej patronus mały|211x211px|Patronus Lilyprzybierał kształt łanii. * Pojedynki: Lily wraz z mężem Jamesem potrafili trzy razy sprzeciwić się Voldemortowi, co pokazuje jej niesamowity talent w pojedynkach. Niestety podczas czwartego spotkania została zamordowana (choć należy zauważyć że nie miała swojej różdżki). * Transmutacja: Lily była bardzo zdolna w tej dziedzinie. Według Petunii, że Lily jak wracała z Hogwartu ,,zamieniała filiżanki w szczury". Kiedyś ofiarowała Horacemu Slughornowi prezent: płatek lilii unoszący się w misce, a gdy był świadkiem upadku płatka w kierunku dna miski, został przekształcony w rybę. * Kontrola Magii: Przed przyjazdem Lily do Hogwartu okazało się, że już miała kontrolę nad swoją magią, co było rzadką umiejętnością. Była w stanie spowolnić jej zejście w powietrzu po zeskoku z huśtawki i kontrolować płatki kwiatu. Własności * Różdżka: 10¼ długości, wykonana z wierzby lecz nieznanym rdzeniem. Ollivander opisał ją jako dobrą do zaklęć. * Dom Potterów: Lily wraz z mężem posiadała własny dom w Dolinie Godryka Gryffindora. Ukrywali się tam podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejów i to tam zostali zamordowani, a Harry'ego nazwano ,,Chłopcem który przeżył". Ich dom nadal stoi w gruzach na tym samym miejscu, lecz nie można do niego wejść. * Kot: To zwierzak rodziny Potterów. Nie wiadomo co się z nim stało po napaści. Relacje James Potter James Potter od 5 roku nauki w Hogwarcie starał się umówić z Lily. Ta jednak uważała go za osobę próżną i nie chciała mieć z nim do czynienia. Zaczęła z nim chodzić w 7 klasie, kiedy już wydoroślał. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu wzięli ślub i mieli syna Harry'ego. Lily i James kochali siebie oraz swojego syna bezgranicznie. mały|Mąż Lily – James Patronusem Lily była łania, zaś patronusem Jamesa − jeleń. Podobieństwo to nie jest przypadkowe i mówi o tym, że byli oni bratnimi duszami. Szanse na wyczarowanie pasujących patronusów są tym większe, kiedy podczas rzucania zaklęcia myślimy o osobie, którą kochamy. Bardzo możliwe jest zatem to, że Lily dzieliła z Jamesem wspomnienia tak szczęśliwe, że były one w stanie stworzyć cielesną formę patronusa. Petunia Evans (Dursley) Lily nie miała dobrych relacji z siostrą. We wczesnym dzieciństwie siostry dobrze się dogadywały, lecz zmieniło się to, gdy Lily poznała Snape'a i dowiedziała się o swoich umiejętnościach. Petunia była zazdrosna o swoją siostrę, co okazuje ten cytat: „''A rodzice nic tylko Lily to, Lily tamto... oni byli dumni, że mają w rodzinie czarownicę!”. Znienawidziła ją i nazywała „wariatką”, a w późniejszych latach, wspominając o niej przy Harrym, nie wymawiała jej imienia. mały|lewo|Petunia − siostra Lily Severus Snape mały|190px|Lily i Severus. Lily przyjaźniła się z Severusem już od najmłodszych lat − poznali się, podczas gdy Snape przyglądał się Lily i jej siostrze − Petunii. Lily polubiła Snape'a, mimo jej początkowej niechęci do przyszłego mistrza eliksirów, który już na pierwszym spotkaniu powiedział jej, że jest czarownicą. Snape opowiedział Lily o świecie czarodziejów: Ministerstwie Magii, Azkabanie, dementorach, Hogwarcie, a także zwierzał jej się ze swoich rodzinnych problemów. Dopiero w późniejszych latach ich nauki w Hogwarcie zaczęły się kłótnie pomiędzy nimi – Lily nie podobało się to, że Snape zadaje się ze Śmierciożercami, zaś Severusowi to, że Jamesowi Potterowi Lily wyraźnie się podoba. Jednak nadal broniła Severusa przed atakami Huncwotów, do czasu aż w przypływie złości nazwał ją „szlamą”. Snape nigdy nie przestał kochać Lily, co ujawnia Dumbledore'owi swym patronusem przedstawiającym łanię. mały|Severus opowiadający Lily o czarodziejskim świecie|220x220px Severus pomagał ochronić ją przed Voldemortem po zrozumieniu swego fatalnego błędu, jakim było doniesienie Voldemortowi o przepowiedni Sybilli Trelawney. Przepowiednia ta mówiła o chłopcu, który „ma moc pokonania czarnego pana, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca”. Wysiłki Snape'a w kierunku uratowania Lily poszły na marne – 31 października 1981 Voldemort zabił ją i Jamesa. Nie mógł jednak zabić Harry'ego. Harry Potter 31 lipca 1980 przyszło na świat jej pierwsze i jedyne dziecko, które nazwała Harry. Lily wraz z Jamesem kochali go ponad wszystko. W Halloween w 1981 roku poświęcili się w wieku 21 lat, aby ocalić go przed Lordem Voldemortem, kiedy był jeszcze niemowlakiem. mały|lewo|Wizerunek Lily i Jamesa w Ogniu z cieniem Harry'ego|240x240px Harry ledwo ich znał, ale mimo to patrzył na nich z wielką czcią i gwałtownie bronił ich pamięci, jeśli ktoś źle o nich mówił. W 1995 roku uderzył Draco Malfoya za obrazę swojej matki i często nie zgadzał się z profesorem Snape'em, który drwił z jego ojca Jamesa, że nie był wspaniałym człowiekiem, za jakiego uważali go inni. Incydent, który Snape miałby rozkosznie wykorzystać jako przykład, był świadkiem Harry wiosną 1996 roku, kiedy Harry przypadkowo obserwował Jamesa zastraszającego Snape'a bez prowokacji w jednym ze wspomnień Snape'a, podczas lekcji oklumencji. mały|Lily, James i młody Harry.|220x220px Harry kilka razy widział swoich rodziców gdy byli na zdjęciach podarowanych mu przez Rubeusa Hagrida, przez wizję w Zwierciadle Ain Eingarp, jako widmowe formy, kiedy wyłoniły się z różdżki Voldemorta podczas walki na cmentarzu, jako przechowywane wspomnienia w Myślodsiewni i znów jako Formy widmowe, gdy "wspominał" je podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, używając Kamienia Wskrzeszenia. Duch Lily patrzył na Harry'ego tak, jakby nie mogła zrobić wystarczająco dużo, a Harry poprosił matkę, aby trzymała się blisko niego, gdy zbliżał się do obozu Śmierciożerców i do pewnej zagłady. Zarówno James, jak i Lily powiedzieli Harry'emu, że byli ogromnie dumni z niego, że był tak odważny i silny pomimo całego cierpienia jakie przeżył, dali mu wsparcie, jakiego potrzebował, by poświęcić się Voldemortowi. Widać też, że Lily nazywa Harry'ego imieniem uczucia, które przy różnych okazjach określało go mianem "kochanie". Harry ostatecznie nazwał dwoje swoich dzieci po swoich zmarłych rodzicach i ojcu chrzestnym, mały|lewo|Rodzina Lily po jej śmierci. W kolejności od lewej: Harry Potter (syn), Lily Luna Potter (wnuczka), James Potter (wnuk), Albus Potter (wnuk) i Ginny Weasley (synowa)|220x220px James Syriusz Potter i Lily Luna Potter. Kiedy jej najmłodszy wnuk, Albus, podróżował w czasie do dnia przed jej śmiercią, zauważył miłość, jaką ona położyła koc na swoim synu. Wyraźnie go ceniła i głęboko kochała. Huncwoci Lily spotkała Syriusza Blacka i Jamesa Pottera w Ekspresie Hogwart. Nie znosiła ich obu, ponieważ szybko zaczęli upokarzać Severusa Snape'a, najlepszego przyjaciela Lily w tym czasie. Kiedy Lily i Syriusz zostali przydzieleni do Gryffindoru, ona przypomniała sobie o nim z pociągu i odwróciła się do niego, kiedy zrobił jej miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru. W późniejszych latach szkolnych mogli stać się dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a Lily w końcu poślubiła najlepszego przyjaciela Syriusza, Jamesa Pottera. Syriusz, Lily i reszta huncwotów zostali członkami Zakonu Feniksa podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów i walczyli w kilku bitwach przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi i Śmierciożercom. Kiedy Dumbledore rzucił zaklęcie Fideliusa, by ukryć Jamesa, Lily i Harry'ego przed Voldemortem, początkowo chcieli uczynić Syriusza jako Strażnika Tajemnicy. Wiedzieli, że Syriusz jest całkowicie godny zaufania, a Lily przesłała mu przynajmniej jeden list i zdjęcie swojej rodziny podczas ukrywania się. Jednakże, Syriusz zaproponował, aby Peter Pettigrew stał się Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, sądząc, że Voldemort nie będzie oczekiwał, że tak "słaba osoba bez talentu" jak Peter będzie miała tak istotną rolę. Okazało się to fatalnym błędem, ponieważ Peter okazał się zdrajcą i stał się szpiegiem dla Śmierciożerców. Zaledwie tydzień po tym, jak rzucono zaklęcie Fideliusa na ich dom, Peter wydał Jamesa i Lily Voldemortowi, co doprowadziło do ich tragicznej śmierci. Syriusz wściekły za to; zaatakował Petera i próbował go zabić. mały|248x248px|Ciało Lily Syriusz był także ojcem chrzestnym syna Lily, Harry'ego Pottera, i łączyła ich bliski więź; Harry uważał Syriusza za swojego przyjaciela i starszego brata, a Syriusz postrzegał Harry'ego jako wyjątkowo odważnego i dojrzałego człowieka, mającego prawa do poznawania trudnych prawd, w pełni zdolny do noszenia ciężarów, że wielu starszych czarodziejów nie dałoby rady. Relacja Lily z Remusem Lupinem nie jest znana. W filmach Lily i Remus są przedstawiani jako przyjaciele, chociaż nie ma informacji związanych z ich relacją w książkach. Kiedy Snape mówił jej, że Remus ma w sobie coś dziwnego, Lily odpowiedziała, że nie przejmuje się tym. Najprawdopodobniej wiedziała, że Remus był wilkołakiem, ale nie obchodziło ją to. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, Remus pomógł Jamesowi i Lily ukryć się, i chętnie by umarł za swoich przyjaciół, zamiast zdradzić ich, by ratować własną skórę. Kiedy James i Lily zmarli, Remus był zdruzgotany i początkowo wierzył, jak reszta czarodziejskiego świata, że zdradził ich Syriusz. Później Remus zbliżył się do syna Lily, Harry'ego Pottera. Uczył Harry'ego Zaklęcia Patronusa i chronił go podczas Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów, a Harry został ojcem chrzestnym dla syna Remusa, Teddy'ego. mały|205x205px|Lily w Zakonie Feniksa|lewo Pomimo tchórzliwej natury Petera Pettigrew, Lily stała się bardziej przyjazna z nim, gdy przyjaźniła się z Jamesem, a nawet pieszczotliwie odnosząc się do Petera z jego pseudonimu "Glizdogon". Kiedy James i Lily ukryli się przed Lordem Voldemortem, zaufali Peter'owi na tyle, by uczynić go ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, choć tylko z powodu sugestii Syriusza, by użyć kogoś mniej oczywistego niż on sam do tej roli. Od tego czasu Peter stał się już szpiegiem dla Voldemorta i zdradził swoich najdroższych przyjaciół ze strachu o własne życie; pewnego razu Peter zobaczył Lily i Jamesa, gdy się ukrywali, Lily zauważyła, że był zdezorientowany. Po tym, jak Voldemort zamordował Lily i Jamesa, możliwe, że Pettigrew odczuwał pewien żal za zdradę i zdradę; w 1998 roku Pettigrew nieumyślnie uratował Harry'ego od Lorda Voldemorta, który próbował zabić chłopca srebrną ręką Pettigrew, przez chwilę wahając się, gdy Harry przypomniał mu o swoim życiowym długu. Ten jeden, malutki impuls miłosierdzia doprowadził jednak do tego, że Pettigrew został zabity tą samą ręką. Horacy Slughorn Podczas swojej wizyty w Hogwarcie, Lily wykazała się nadzwyczajnym talentem w eliksirach, stając się jedną z ulubionych uczennic wszech czasów Mistrza Eliksirów Horacego Slughorna i członkiem jego Klubu Ślimaka. Slughorn uważał ją za jedną z najzdolniejszych uczennic, jakich kiedykolwiek nauczał, będąc znanym z nauczania takich uczniów jak Tom Riddle i wiedział, że jest to żywa, urocza, utalentowana, choć czasami bezczelna dziewczyna; oświadczył nawet: "Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek, kto ją spotkał, nie polubiłby jej ... bardzo odważna ... bardzo zabawna ...", choć był zaskoczony jej mugolską rodziną. mały|220x220px|Zdjęcie Klubu Śliamaka Lily dała Slughornowi prezent, prawdopodobnie jako znak szacunku i miłości do niego jako nauczyciela: miskę wody, na której unosił się płatek lilii, a gdy płatek zatonął, zamienił się w rybę, zanim opadł na dno. Opisał ją jako "piękną magię, cudowną do zobaczenia" i nazwał rybę Franką. Kiedy Franka nagle zniknął pewnego dnia, Slughorn zdał sobie sprawę, że Lily zmarła, a jej śmierć prześladowała go przez wiele lat. Harry Potter wykorzystał sympatię i smutek Slughorna do śmierci matki na swoją korzyść i pod wpływem Felix Felicis, przekonał go, by dał mu prawdziwe wspomnienie o Tomie Riddle'u dotyczącego Horkruksów, zachęcając go do bycia tak odważnym jak jego matka, twierdząc, że naprawiłby wielkie zło. Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore był dyrektorem, gdy Lily była uczennicą Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Kiedy Dumbledore zaprosił Lily do Hogwartu, jej siostra Petunia stała się zazdrosna i wysłała list do Dumbledore'a z prośbą o przyjęcie do Hogwartu. Dumbledore odpowiedział Petunii, że nie może, choć Lily okazała się "bardzo uprzejma". Podczas lat Lily w Hogwarcie, Dumbledore bardzo ją lubił, postrzegając ją jako utalentowaną mały|294x294px|Albus Dumbledore czarownicę z czystym, miłym sercem. Po tym, jak Lily i jej przyjaciele ukończyli Hogwart, zostali członkami Zakonu Feniksa, organizacji założonej i kierowanej przez Dumbledore'a. Kiedy James i Lily zostali celami Lorda Voldemorta, Dumbledore zaproponował, że będzie ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, próbując ich chronić, ale zamiast tego, Peter Pettigrew nim został przez sugestię Syriusza. Okazało się, że był to wyrok śmierci pary, ponieważ Peter zdradził ich Voldemortowi, który ich znalazł i zabił. Dumbledore był głęboko zmartwiony ich śmiercią i poświęcił resztę swojego życia na utrzymanie jej syna w bezpiecznym miejscu. W końcu został mentorem Harry'ego, często opowiadając Harry'emu o miłości i dobroci swoich rodziców i nieustannie nalegając, by miłość Harry'ego do jego rodziców była jego największą siłą i źródłem niesamowitej mocy - "mocy, której Czarny Pan nie zna". Minerwa McGonagall Minerwa McGonagall była blisko z Lily podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. McGonagall była profesorem transmutacji, a także opiekunem Gryffindoru, a Lily uczęszczała do tego domu. Relacja Lily z McGonagall nie mały|lewo|220x220px|Minerwa McGonagall jest znana. Po odejściu Lily z Hogwartu obie z McGonagall zostały członkami pierwszego Zakonu Feniksa i walczyli z Voldemortem i śmierciożercami. Po tym, jak Voldemort znalazł i zabił Potterów, McGonagall była zdruzgotana, gdy dowiedziała się o śmierci Lily i jej męża, Jamesa, rzeczywiście zalała się łzami. Profesor McGonagall lubiła syna Lily i chroniła go najlepiej, jak potrafiła, przez cały czas jego pobytu w Hogwarcie. Zakon Feniksa mały|220x220px|I Skład Zakonu Feniksa Podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejów Lily była członkiem Zakonu Feniksa i walczyła tam z wieloma czarodziejami. Przyjaźniła się tam z niektórymi członkami, takimi jak Rubeus Hagrid, Elfias Doge i Marlene McKinnon. Gdy dowiedziała się o śmierci McKinnonów, płakała całą noc. Etymologia Imię Lily pochodzi od lilii, która jest symbolem czystości. W szczególności lilia kojarzona jest z Najświętszą Maryją Panną, a na dodatek jeden rodzaj kwiatu jest nazywany czasami Madonna Lily. Mitologia grecka łączy lilie z muzami i boginią Herą, a sam kwiat jest symbolem czystości i miłości w Europie. W Chinach lilia oznacza „na zawsze zakochani”, a kwiat uważany jest za zdolny do odwracania zła. Ciekawostki mały|250x250px * Istnieje teoria, zakładająca, iż Lily i Snape prawdopodobnie dzielili ze sobą podręcznik ''Księcia Półkrwi. Dowodem wskazującym na to jest to, iż Hermiona Granger zaznaczyła, że pismo znajdujące się w książce wygląda na kobiece. * Severus i Lily zmarli i urodzili się tego samego dnia tygodnia - w sobotę. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore de2:Lily Potter ca:Lily Evans da:Lily Potter de:Lily Potter el:Λίλι Πότερ en:Lily Evans es:Lily Evans et:Lily Evans fi:Lily Potter fr:Lily Potter he:לילי אוונס it:Lily Evans ja:リリー・ポッター nl:Lily Potter no:Lilly Eving pt-br:Lílian Evans ro:Lily J. Potter ru:Лили Поттер sh:Lili Evans sl:James in Lily Potter sv:Lily Potter uk:Лілі Поттер zh:莉莉·伊万斯 Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Zmarli w 1981 Kategoria:Rodzina Potter Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka Kategoria:Mugolaki Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Rodzina Evans